I STILL LOVE YOU ( Sequel of First Love Butterfly)
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Kyuhyun kini sudah menjadi namja dewasa yang berumur 17 tahun, dia memang sudah bukan anak kecil yang polos lagi. Tapi dia tetap kyuhyun yang sama seperti 12 tahun lalu, kyuhyun yang mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin.


**I Still Love You**

**Author : Ayumi Noriko**

**Cast : - kyuhyun**

**- sungmin **

**- Dana (CJSH)**

**- other cast**

**Rating : T**

* * *

"kau ingat lee sungmin, ini dia adikku, cho kyuhyun. Dulu cho kyuhyun pernah membuat gambar dirinya mencium mu saat umur 5 tahun. Tapi sekarang kalian sudah tambah dewasa ya. Umur Kyuhyun 17 tahun dan umurmu sendiri 28 tahun"

Bukan pengenalan kembali yang baik dari leeteuk tapi cukup untuk membuat kyuhyun menatap sungmin, apakah benar dia adalah lee sungmin yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu?. Ingatan kyuhyun kembali ke 12 tahun lalu, ketika dirinya masih menyukai teman leeteuk hyung. Sungmin yang ada di ingatan kyuhyun adalah namja mungil berumur 16 tahun yang imut, memiliki rambut yang berwarna hitam dan periang. Namun sepertinya hari ini ingatan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Lihatlah sungmin sekarang, badan mungilnya masih tetap sama hanya saja rambut pirang dan baju- kaos berwarna hitam dengan kerah V neck yang rendah juga celana panjang ketat -yang dipakainya sepertinya telah melunturkan ingatan kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh geli "tapi sekarang kurasa kau sudah melupakanku. Lihat saja gadis – gadis yang kau ajak di acara reuni hari ini" pandangan kyuhyun tertuju pada 3 yeoja yang sedari tadi berusaha merangkul lengannya. Seohyun, Sunny dan Taeyeon benar benar telah merusak rencananya. Padahal dia meluangkan waktunya pulang ke korea untuk bertemu sungmin lagi. Sejak high junior school sampai sekarang dia kuliah - karena kepintarannya kyuhyun kuliah lebih cepat 3 tahun- di inggris, kyuhyun memang belum pernah bertemu sungmin lagi. Namun siapa sangka ketiga penggemar fanatiknya itu mengikutinya sampai ke sini.

Sungmin tiba tiba menatap ke salah satu sudut ruangan lalu menghampiri seorang yeoja dan mengggandengnya keluar, kyuhyun hanya melongo. Jadi ini yang dia dapat setelah melakukan penerbangan lintas benua? Melihat sungmin menemui dan menggandeng tangan wanita lain. Astaga kyuhyun benar benar tidak menyangka hal ini. kenapa setelah 12 tahun sungmin masih tetap sulit dijangkau?

* * *

Kyuhyun mengusir kebosanannya di sebuah kafe depan gedung tempat reuni tadi dilaksanakan. Kyuhyun baru tahu bahwa sungmin sekarang telah menjadi direktur perusahaan milik ayahnya, dan hal itu membuat sungmin terasa lebih jauh bagi kyuhyun.

Seorang yeoja masuk ke dalam kafe itu, kyuhyun tahu bahwa yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang tadi di ajak sungmin pergi namun kyuhyun pura – pura tidak peduli. Yeoja itu menghampiri kumpulan yeoja yang duduk di belakang kyuhyun dan menyapa mereka

"Dana, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?"tanya salah seorang yeoja, yeoja yang dipanggil Dana itu tersenyum kecil "aku menolak cintanya". Para yeoja itu langsung ribut – ribut "bagaimana kau bisa menolak calon pemilik perusahaan seperti sungmin?"tanya yeoja yang lain. Dana memandang langit langit kafe "dia kaya, baik dan pintar sesuai dengan tipeku. Tapi wajahnya yang terlalu imut itu yang jadi masalah, mana mungkin seorang yeoja kalah imut dari namjachingu nya sendiri" untuk ini kyuhyun setuju, setahunya belum ada yeoja yang mengalahkan keimutan sungmin. " Jadi aku tolak dan tinggalkan saja dia di tepi sungai han"

* * *

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, sungai Han, namun keindahan sungai han di malam hari tidak membuat kyuhyun melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk mencari sungmin. Setelah berkeliling selama 10 menit, akhirnya kyuhyun menemukan sungmin sedang menangis sambil melihat sungai han. Kyuhyun mendekatinya

"Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin segera memeluk kyuhyun yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kyuhyun, mungkin dia malu karena ada orang yang melihatnya menangis

"Huaaa... kyuhyun aku ditolak"adu sungmin sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepala sungmin, namja seimut ini mau berpacaran dengan yeoja? Apa tidak salah?

"kenapa kau tertawa?"tanya sungmin sebal. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mencium kening sungmin "kau imut sekali hyung"

Sungmin merasakan pipinya menghangat. Baru kali ini ada yang mencium keningnya, bisakah kau membayangkan seberapa malunya sungmin? Berbeda dengan sungmin, Kyuhyun malah merasa gemas melihat wajah memerah sungmin

"kyuhyun kenapa kau bisa kesini?"tanya sungmin bingung. Bukankah harusnya kyuhyun berada di tengah pesta?

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku mencemaskanmu". Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba tiba saja terasa panas. Mata kelinci sungmin berbinar "Gomawo kyuhyunnie. Kau adalah dongsaeng terbaikku" kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dongsaeng? 'Ah, tidak masalah. Satu bulan lagi sungmin pasti akan memanggilku changi. Lihat saja' Batin Kyuhyun nista

* * *

END

Awalnya nggak ada niatan untuk bikin sequel. Tapi waktu lihat mv IU yang judulnya Friday bikin aku terus terusan teringat KyuMin. Rasanya tuh MV nge gambarin mereka bange . Oh iya nih ff juga aku persembahkan untuk Kyumin day :D . denger2 Super Junior M mau ke jakarta buat ultah RCTI ya. Sayang arcana nggak bisa nonton. akhir akhir ini, Aku ngerasa aku sering ngebuat orang salah paham. Kalau ada yang ngerasa aku minta maaf ya #BOW

**_Seperti saat ini, aku kesulitan mengatakan beberapa hal_**  
**_Aku mungkin menginjak kaki seseorang_**  
**_Dan Aku bisa disalah pahami_**  
**_Ada berbagai masalah lain juga_**  
**_Tapi aku selalu penuh harapan_**

Akhir kalimat, silahkan review ff arcana yang satu ini :D


End file.
